yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Aqua (character)
| ja_voice = Ayako Kawasumi }} Aqua (アクア, Akua) is a character of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. She is one of the six Ignis, as well as the only female, the "Water Ignis" (水イグニス, Mizu no Igunisu). She is also the sub-leader of the Ignis, with the Light Ignis being the leader. Design Appearance Aqua, much like her fellow Ignis, is a humanoid, digital being. Her hips are more hourglass shape, as she is the only girl. She has twin pigtails that levitate from her head. Her eyes are pink with eyelash marks. In pure data form, her eyes are yellow and her body is sky blue prism like data. In her physical form, her body is icy blue with blue raindrop shaped markings, one resembling a skirt accessory. In stature, Aqua is one of the shorter Ignis, with Windy being the only one shorter than her. Personality Aqua is a responsible, caring, and perceptive Ignis who has the skill to tell the difference between truth and lies, which has kept the Ignis and Cyberse out of harms way until now. Abilities Like all Ignis, Aqua has the ability to control and generate data material. She can also create Cyberse cards, with her specialty being WATER attribute. According to Ai, Aqua has the power to separate the truths from the lies. She has a premonitory ability in sensing that the Ignis will divided on their belief in humans and is very perceptive about all things good and evil. She is also one of the smartest Ignis, second only to the leader, the LIGHT Ignis. Biography History Aqua was created with the other Ignis by Dr. Kogami in the Hanoi Project to be the saviors of humanity. Like her fellow Ignis, Aqua evolved and they created the Cyberse World, as well as the Cyberse monsters. Their progress worried Dr. Kogami, who predicted the AI and humanity would become enemies, who created Ignis to help humanity instead. Despite this, Aqua and the other Ignis continued developing the Cyberse World. Aqua's sector of Cyberse is a place filled with waterfalls. In Ai's words, the Ignis would never try harm humanity, and would rather live in their own world. In Cyberse World, Aqua was viewed as the vice leader to the Light Ignis and was able to detect when dishonesty forms among the other Ignis. Varis launched an attack to Cyberse with three of his "Cracking Dragons". The entities of Cyberse, including Aqua, were sealed off and could not retaliate, except for Ai. Varis and the "Cracking Dragon" chased Ai, who escaped Cyberse and severed the connection with that place. Others realized he wanted to hide Cyberse at the price being unable to return. Just as Ai succeeded and gloated, Varis' "Cracking Dragon" ate him, though his eye was lost in the network. Varis had his team search for Ai's remains, for only he knew the location of Cyberse. Aqua, spoke to Earth, the EARTH Ignis, telling it that Cyberse World would soon break apart. It asked of Earth whether it would join humans or the Ignis, to determine the future for the humanity and Artificial Intelligence. In Ai's absence, Aqua spoke with the other Ignis, how their technology surpassed humanity. They wondered if they should share this technology with humans, and co-exist with them. Since they learned Varis and Dr. Kogami tried to destroy them, the Ignis noted that humans had the potential to be their enemies. At one point, Aqua talks to Earth, telling him that the Cyberse World will fall apart. She asks whether he will side with the humans or the AI. The Ignis did not reach a conclusion in their discussion of trusting humans, as the Cyberse World was attacked by an unknown enemy. The Ignis escaped from Cyberse World. Lost Memories Aqua was mentioned by Ai, as a subleader of the Ignis that could separate truths and lies. Ai, however, lied to Playmaker that Aqua relied on him. Relationships Ai When Ai claims that he was hated by the rest of the Ignis, it mostly stems from his relationship with Aqua. While he claims that Aqua likes him, in reality his mischievous and laid back nature irritates her, constantly getting in trouble with her. Both have a rocky relationship but like all Ignis, they both love and support each other as brethren. Flame Earth Earth and Aqua's relationship is one founded on love and mutual support. Aqua trusts Earth enough to confide in him that Cyberse World is falling apart. Aqua also gives Earth a card symbolic of her heart, as seen in his duel with Playmaker. Earth was also the one who gave the WATER Ignis the name Aqua. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters